Middle School Life
by Inurayhannah
Summary: AU. The Inuyasha characters are usually in a high school setting, right? Well, this time, they're in a middle school setting. Warning: OOCness! R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The only things I own are Kaylee Aaron, Katie Abney,Brittany Adams, Carla Dabney, Jessica VanBuren, Steven Abendroth, Harry Dalry,Eric Gall and David Sanxy.**

**Summary: AU. The characters are in a middle school setting. OOCnes!**

**.oOOo.**

**Beta-Reader's Note: This is my friend's first fanfiction, so please, be respectfull and don't flame.**

**.oOOo.**

**Middle School Life**

**Chapter One:**

**"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Are you guys coming or not?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to miss the school bus on the first day of school. She was in front of the Tashio house waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so they could walk to the bus stop together.**

**A couple seconds later, Inuyasha came out.**

**"What took you so long?" Kagome inquired, a little angrily. She was really getting nurvous.**

**"I was fighting Sesshomaru for the last poptart." Inuyasha replied, somewhat sheepishly.**

**"Oh..." Kagome smiled slightly. "Which one of you won?"**

**Just then, Sesshomaru was coming out of the door. He answered for Inuyasha, saying that it was him. Inuyasha should try harder, but, then again, it would never work. "I, Sesshomaru, would always win."**

**"No, you wouldn't." Inuyasha retorted.**

**"You wanna bet?"**

**But before Inuyasha could retort back, Kagome started pushing him to the bus stop. Everybody was lucky because the Middle school bus was just showing up.**

**When the bus got to the school, everyone headed for home room. Luckily Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same home room.**

**As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sango, they go and sat next to her.**

**As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome sit down, Sango started up conversation. "How was your summer vacation?"**

**and both Inuyasha and Kagome answered "good."**

**"Sango, I have a story to tell you!" Kagome exclaimed, but before she could reaccount the pop tart incedent, the late bell rang.**

**Mrs. Simpson introduced herself as the home room teacher for the year. and told a little about herself. After Mrs. Simpson does that she starts calling everybody's name. After she is done with that she hands out some first day papers and tells everyone that the signatures are due Friday. After Mrs. Simpson is done handing out papers the bell rings to go to first period.**

**In English class -- which Kagome has first period -- its just Kagome and Kouga.**

**When the bell rings, Mrs. Thompson does roll call, then begins on telling the rules of the classroom.**

**As Mrs. Thompson was droning on about the rules of the classroom, Kagome and Kouga talked quietly while making it look like they were listening to Mrs. Thompson.**

**When the bell rings to go to the next period, Kagome and Kouga head to their next class which is gym.**

**When they got there, they didn't see any of their friends they figured they were in a different gym class than them.**

**Kagome and Kouga then went to sit down on the bleachers and continue to talk.**

**A couple minutes after Kouga and Kagome arrive 7 more people walk in and 5 of them sat next to Kagome and Kouga.**

**After Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru Ayume and Sango sit down the late bell rings and the teachers come in and stood in front of the bleachers and started roll call. The one to start calling names is Mrs. Anderson.**

"Kaylee Aaron?"

"Here." A girl toward the back of the class answered, waving her hand in the air for the teacher to see.

"Katie Abney?"

"Here." Another girl waved.

"Brittany Adams?"

"Here." Another girl, a shorter girl, called standing up from her seat.

"Carla Dabney?"

"Here." The girl closest to Inuyasha waved, smiling at the teacher.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Here," Kagome called, waving a hand at the teacher. she grinned over at Inuyasha, who returned it quickly.

"Ayume Sakiko?"

"Here." A girl near the back of the gym called, also waving her hand in the way that it seemed everyone in the class was doing.

"Sango Tijjya?"

"Here." Sango waved, grinning at Kagome.

"Jessica VanBuren?"

"Here," the last girl waved.

**After Mrs. Anderson was done calling the girls, Mr. York starts calling the boys names.**

"Steven Abendroth?"

"Here." A boy with straight black jelled hair called.

"Kouga Araki?"

"Here," Kouga grinned rogueishly at Kagome.

"Harry Dalry?"

"Here," A boy called, seeming like he didn't want to be in gym class at all.

"Eric Gall?"

"Here." A boy with a football T-Shirt on called.

"Miroku Houshi?"

"Here," Miroku called, scanning an epreciative eye over the girls.

"David Sanxy?"

"Here," A boy with glasses called, waving a hand shortly at the teacher, staring at his backpack longingly. Kagome guessed that he liked reading, or he hadn't finished some assignment for a class.

"Inuyasha Tashio?"

"Here," Inuyasha responded, glaring at the teacher.

"Sesshomaru Tashio?"

"Here, unfortunetly." Sesshomaru called, glaring hard at Inuyasha.

**After Mr. York was done, they split up the groups into different parts of the gym. Kagome ended up between Sango and Ayume. Mrs. Anderson and Mr. York then started explaining the rules and that this was a mixed grade class and also a co-ed class meaning they would collaborate with the boys on some of the sports. After they were done explaining the rules, they let the class do whatever they wanted till the end of the period.**

**Inuyasha was going to play Dodgeball, but he ended up in being chased by Sesshomaru who wanted to hug him, appairently.**

**Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayume went outside and sat down on the bleachers next to the gym door and watched Inuyasha be chased by Sesshomaru.**

**After a minute of watching, Miroku started rooting for Inuyasha with his shirt off flying in the air and tried to get Sango to do it, to, but ended up in being hit by one of her shoes. After Miroku was down Sango continued to beat Miroku with that same shoe.**

**Inuyasha eventually tripped and Sesshomaru started hugging him -- in which Kagome got her camera out and took a picture.**

**The rest of the school day went well. When it was over, Kagome was glad.**

**When Kagome got home, her mom as well as her gramps wasn't home and she saw a note on the desk next to the door. After reading the note, Kagome went and watched TV in the family room till her mom came home -- at 4 with her gramps and brother. They said hi which Kagome returns and went and did their own things.**

**At seven, Kagomes mom said it was time for dinner and everyone went and sat around the table.**

**After dinner, Kagome and Souta went to take a bath or Shower -- with Souta in their moms room and Kagome in the hall bathroom -- then, went to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews. They both made me smile ear to ear. Its supposed to be Middle School Life not Live. Its the second day of school.

.o00o.

Chapter 2: The Second day of school

At Six am Kagome hears her mom call her name from downstairs to get up for school. Kagome yells back "okay" and does as shes told. Kagome then gets dressed and runs down the steps. Before leaving Kagome grabs her backpack and poptarst, then heads towards Inuyash and Sesshomarus house. A couple seconds later Kagome arrives at the Tashio house and knocks on the door. Kaede then comes to the window and says "Sesshomaru is sick but but Inuyasha was coming right now." Kagome says "okay" and waist for Inuyasha to come. A couple seconds later Inuyasha comes out and they head to the bus stop. as they are walking Kagome asks Inuyasha if he had anything to eat. Inuyasha says "no" so kagome gives Inuyasha her other poptart. Inuyasha says "thank you", which is returned, san starts eating it. The rest of the walk to the bus stop was mostly in quietness.

.o00o.

When Kagome and Inuyasha get off the bus they head to homeroom where they sit next to each other and wait for Sango to arrive beacuse their bus got ther before Sangos. As Kagome and Inuyasha are waiting for Sango they started talking and Sango just joines in when she got there. As it is getting closer to the late bell Kagome asks Inuyasha "whats wrong wiht Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha naswered "that Sesshhomaru had the flu". Kagome says okay and thats when the late bell rings and everyone quiets down. After the late bell rings Mrs. Simpson asks for the first day papers in which most of the class handed them in. The ones that didn t hand them in Mrs. Simpson that they would have to hand them in by Friday. They said okay and everyone started talking till the end of the period.

As the bell to go to Second period is ringing Kagome tells Sango and Inuyasha shed see them in 2nd, which is returned, and heads towards 1st period english. When Kagome gets to class she goes and sits next to Kouga and they start talking till the end of the period. When the bell rings everyone quiets down and listens to what Mrs. Thompson has to say. The first thing Mrs Thompson says is that she would be giving out homework assignments. The assignments were that "everyone had to write an essay about themselves and tha was due next Tuesday and the other one was a poster of their summer vacation and that was due on Wednesday." Mrs. Thompson then said that the reqirements for the poster were "that the poster had to be twenty-eight inces W by Twenty-eoght inches High." The class mumbled an "okay" then Mrs. Thompson started expliang about an in school activity that she would be starting today. Mr.sThompson says its called "Detective and the rules were she would hand a clue sheet to each student. She would go over each statment with them and then asks everybody to find a quiet spot in the balnks in the statement such as:

My favorite Hobby is

When I grow up, I want to have a job as a

The most fun thing i did all summer was

etc." After she is done explaining the rules Mrs. Thompson hands out the papers, goes over the statements, then takes everyone outside (after making sure all bookbags were picked up) to work on the activity. When they get to the ballfield she makes sure everybody had a quite spot then has them start the activity. By the time the class is done By the time the class is done the bell rang to end the period. Before everyone left (after handing in the activity) she expalined that they would finish teh activity tommorrow and then dismisses the class. Lucky for Kagome and Kouga Kagmes gym teacher was heading in so she let them in through the outside gym door. Gym as well as the classes leading up to lunch went well. AAt lunch since it was a nice hot day out everone decided to eat outside on the pation benches. At lunch Kagome and Sango were talking about school but halfway through they decided to stop so Kagome could start working on her essay for English. 20 minutes later the teachers dismiss the students to their next class ten minutes before the bell rings. Luckily you guys had the last lunch so there were only two periods left in the day. Everyone gets up throws their trash away and Kagome and Sango head to Tech Ed, Inuyasha and Miroku head to English and Ayume and Kouga head to Math.

During Tech Ed Mr. Everard started everyone on a new typing program called Ultrakey that was installed over the summer, which Mr. Everard explained as a comprehensive and effective keyboarding instriuction, aided by clear animated instruction, holistic analyisis, and intergraded learnining mangement program. Starting everybody on Ultrakey took half the period so Mr. Everard (after everyone logged off) let the class talk the rest of the period. Kagome and Sango took that chance and talked till the bell rang. When the bell does ring Kagome and Sango get up and head to Math. As the are walking Kagome asks if Sango is ready for math and Sango answers "somewhat, but that kagome was sitting next to miroku". Kagome reluctantly said" okay" and they contiued walking to class chatting about another subject. When they got to class Kagome did as Sango requested and sat by Miroku who was sitting behind Inuyasha and Sngo sat in front of Kagome next to Inuyasha. As soon as Kagome sits down she explains the rules to miroku and Miroku reluctantly says "okay." After Miroku gives his answer the bell rings for class to begin. Mrs. VanSlyc started class and there was no homework by the end of the period.

.o00o.

Dont forget to R & R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.o00o.**

**It is now Friday and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayume were all spending Friday and Saturday at Inuyasha and Sesshomarus house. Along with staying the night everybody promised they would do the essay that was assigned in english. As soon as everyone gets to Inuyashas house everybody puts their backpacks in the lvivng room and then went outside to play basketball. At 6 Kaede calls everyone back in to do the homework assignment. Since everyone, except Sesshomaru who is one year older, had the same homework assignment Kaede decided to split everyone up. Kaede had decided to put Kagome in the dinning room, Kouga at the kitchen table, Sango in the family room, Miroku in the living room, and Ayume att the center counter. Since Sesshomaru didn't have any homework to his room and played on his while waiting for everyone to get done.**

**.o00o.**

**At eight Kagome are the first one to get done so Kagome goes and tells Kaede. Kaede then tells kagome the rest arn't done yet so kagome had to go find something to do, like go see what Sesshomaru was doing. Kagome says okay and decideds to go up and see what Sesshoamru was doing. Once Kagome gets to Sesshomarus room she asks what he is doing and Sesshomaru answers The Sims deluxe edition. After Sessomaru answers your question he asks if kagome had ever heard of it and Kagome answers no not really and ask waht it is. Seeshomaru then tells Kagome to come closer so she can see the computer screen. Kagome does that and Sesshoamru starts explaning the game. After sesshomaru is done explaining Kagome asks how many floors there can be an Sesshoamru answers tow, though sometimes he wishes more. Sesshomaru then show you the rest of the neighborhoods he has don and you are apalled. Kagome then asks where she can buy the game and what consoles they came on. Sesshomaru answers that the Sims series come in the PS2, Computer, and X-box and she coul find them at e-b games, gamestop, or any retail store and just retail store for computer. Kagome then asks how much they cost and Sesshomaru answers for computer $20.45-4$40.00 and for PS2 or X-box around $20.00 or less. Kagome says okay and then Sesshomaru lets Kagome start building a house. A couple mintues after Kagome start building the house Kaede calls Kagome and Sesshomaru downstairs to eat dinner and th everybody else was done with their homework. Kagome and Shessomaru say okay Sheeshoamru then sits down, after Kagome gets up, saves the house Kagome was working on and they head downstairs.**

**.o00o.**

**Kagome ends up sitting in between Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru ends up between Inuyasha and Kouga. After dinner everyone decided to watch 2 fast 2 furious. Before the movie starts Inuyasha pops pocorn, Sango gets the cups, Sesshomaru gets the drinks, and Kagome, Ayume, Kouga and Miroku set up the sleeping bags. You guys made sure the sleeping arrngements went like this: Kagome,Sango, Ayume, Miroku, and Ayume, Kouga on the couh behind you guys, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on the couch next to Miroku. Before Kaede goes upstairs she tells everyone to clean up after you were done and then leaves. About half way trhough the movie, after everybody drank and ate everything, everybody except for Kouga and Kagome were all asleep. At the end of the movie Kagome turned off the movie and turned to cable. After turning to cable Kagome and Kouga eventually found a good movie on abc family and watched it. About halfway through the movie at two in the morning Kagome and Kouga fell asleep as well. **

**.o00o.**

**The next morning at 7 am Miroku is the first one to wake up. Miroku looks around and notices that the only thing going was the tv while everyone else was asleep. Miroku then looks to his right and sees that Sango is halfway out of her sleeping bag. After noticing this Miroku then gets up goes btween Ayume and Sango and starts stroking her butt. Sango knows all to well that it is Miroku so she gets up and smacks Miroku so hard that he ends up falling back and tripping over Ayume with a very loud thud. The very loud thud wakes everyone else up to a mad and fuming Sango. fter seeing this Kagome trys to hold and fuming Sango back from slapping Miroku to death. Since Kagome is haveing trouble she asks Ayume for help. Ayume says she would love to but she was having trouble getting out of her sleeping bag. Sango then looks at a struggling ayume and starts laughing like a pshyco. Miroku then trys to come see what was wrong with Sango but the Sango reverts her energy back to him and says she wil slap him to death if he came any closer. Kagome then tells Sango to calm down and Sango eventullly does and says she is sorry. Everyone forgives Sango then Kagome gets up and helps Ayume get out of her sleeping bag. Ayuem says thanks and Kagome welcomes her back. Just then Kaede comes down and asks if anybody is hungry and everyone answers yes. Kaed says okay and proceeds to start cooing breakfast. While Kaede is cooking everyone decides to egt dressed. The dressing arrangements were Kagome in the upsatirs hall bath, Sango in the diwnsatirs bathroom, Ayume in Kaedes bedroom (after getting Kaedes permissin), Miroku and Sesshomaru in Sesshomarus room and Kouga and Inuaysha in Inuayshsas room.**

**.o00o.**

**Everyone gets dressed relatively quicklyand recongrates back in the family room. While everyone is waiting for breakfats you guys decided to play and at home version of name that tune (which Inuyasha saw Kaede watch it one weekend). The seating arrangements were Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayume, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru. The first one to go waas Kouga starts humming a tune and the first one to guess was Inuyasha, who guesses Thank god im a counrty boy and gets it wrong. after Inuyasha guesses it wrong Sango guesses Last Dollo (Fly away) and gets it right. Sango then hums a tune and Kagome was the first one to guess. Kagome guess was god bless the american housewife and got it wrong. Inuyasha was the next to guess and he go it right with Liquid dreams. The game coniuted until breakfast was ready. After breakfast Kaede drove you guys to the park where you guys played for 3 hours. After the park Kaede took everyone to see The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl then after that went to Walmart boutgh a movie for you guys to watch (The Grudge 2, everyone wanted to see it and they didnt have it at the house, for you guys to watch) and couple of ohter items then went home. When you guys got home everyone put on their p.js got everything ready and started watching the movie. At the end of the movie during the credits everyone fell asleep so Kaede had to come down an hour later to turn the tv off. The next morning after everyone left Kagome syas good bye, which is returned and heads home. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha

.o00o.

Its now Tuesday (after labor day) and Kagome has just gotten up for school. After taking a quick shower Kagome puts on a shirt that says AE down the side and some capris then heads downstairs. After eating a bowl of cereal made by her mom Kagome grabs her backpack and heads to the tashio household. When Kagome gets there Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are already waiting outside for her so they just head to the end of their street where the bus picks them up. When it comes they get on and head to school.

.o00o.

As soon as they get to school they meet Sango, Miroku, Ayume and Kouga at the front of and the school and talk abou the rest of their weekend after the sleepover till teh bell rings to get to get to homeroom. After sying see ya they all head to their homerooms and sit in their seats and soon after the late bell rings and Mrs. Simpson asks how their weekend went. Everyone answers good then Mrs. Simpson hands out the first raffle questions of the year. After handing them out Mrs. Simpson explains the rules then has evryone start tehm. By the time everyone is done the bell rang to go to first period. As everyones filing out they and the papers to Mrs. Simpson then leave. When Kagome gets to english she sits next to Kouga and tthey start talking about the hoemwork assignments till the bell rings. When the bell rings everyone quiets down and Mrs. Thompson tells everyone that she has the planners to hand out (they were late and the planner cover was a roadway and sky with the words Planner on the top and 2007-2008 on the bottom. Just decided that this is set during 2007-2008 school year.) then she would have everyone read their essays about themselves and the ones that didnt get to read theirs would do it tommorrow. Everyone says okay then Mrs. Simpson hands out the planners. After handing them out the first person she has read their report is Kagome who goes up front and reads hers. After Kagome is done reading her report Mrs. Simpson calls up Brandon and he gets up and does the same thing and it contiues on till the end fof the period. By the end of the period onlly four people (including Kouga) had to read theirs on Wednesday. After the bell rings Kouga and Kagome put their planners in their and head towards gym. When they get there they head into their respective lockers rooms and when the bells rings Mrs. Anderson begins exaplinig the rules of the locker room which were Never run, Never vsay bad language and to keep everything loekd up adn if anything important is left out that it was the responsibilty of the owner not her if it got stolen. After making sure everone got that (by having them write their names on a sheet of paper) she made sure everyone had thier gym cloathes (which comprised of navy blue pants and whit shitrt or a school team shirt) and then let evryone pick a locker. When evryone was down she had them writhe their names and thier locker combos on the locker sheet then they went outside to the track and Mrs. Anderson had them run one mile. As soon as everone was done the five minute warning bell for gym rang and by the time evryone got back up to the locker room and dressed the bell rang to go to Third period.

.o00o.

It is now the beginnig of eigth period and Kagome is siting next to Inuyasha with Sango behind her and Miroku next to Sango behind Inuyasha. As soon as everyone quiets down Mr. Thorne hands out the math books and then has them turn to page 2 chapter one decimals Problem solving and reasoning. By the time the bell rang they got all the way through one.one and gave them problems two,four,six, and eight to do as homework. After the bell rings Kagome and Sango go to their lockers then head to the football field andwher they were going to meet Ayume for tryouts for cheerleading and all the guys went home. The first one to go was another fellow sixth grader named Madison, then Katie Then Kagoem and the last few being Ayume and Sango. After tryouts They wait for the four-thity actvity bus. When they do come Ayume, Sango and Kagome say bye to each other then get on their busses and head home.

.o00o.

By the tim Kagome got home it was five-twenty nine pm and as she was walking she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha playing basketball and as soon as they see Kagome they ask her how she did and Kagome answers "good I just hope I get on the team." Inuyasha then says "well it would suck if I did get on the football team and you wernt a cheerleader." Kagome retorts back woith "Yup . We all know if Sesshomaru was a shoe in then we all know youd be one too." and then asks if they were trying out for bsketball. Inuyash and Sesshomaru answerd yes and ask if shes trying out as well and Kagome answers "possibly." Kagome then tells Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to IM her later whichthey say okay and she continues the rest of the walk home (Kagome uses AIM 4.1). As soon as Kagome gets insde the house Aiko asks how cheerleading went and asks if she has has any hoemwork. Kagome answers "Cheerleading went good and yes I have homework in math and Science mom." Aiko says oaky and tells Kagome she should do it now. Kagome says okay and goes up to her room. After turning here computer on and logging into AIM Kagome starts her homework. By the time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha logged on Kagome had finished all her homework. (Fluffy is Sesshomaru and No1uno is Inuyasha)

**Fluffy:Hi Kags**

**No1Uno:Hi **

**Anikag:Hi. Did you do your homework Inuyasha amnd whens football tryouts?**

**No1uno:Yes I finisehd my hoemwork. and im not sure when football tryouts is unless Sesshomaru knows. **

**Fluffy: Yes sixth grade is this friday and the rest of the grades are next Thursday. **

**Anikag: So Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha re trying out on friday adn Sesshomaru is trying out next Thursday. **

**Fluffy:Yup. They said if I tried out I would be the first one they picked for first string because ive helped them win the nationals the past two years. **

**Anikag:You? how?**

**Fluffy:Yup me and im a fast runner no one can catch me. **

**Anikag: Hey if you get on the team I think I might get tickets for your games so I can see you. **

**No1Uno: If you get on the team maybe I can get free tickets for yours and youll get free tickets for mines. **

**Fluffy:Nope they jsut cost five dollars. Anyone who has a sibling on the team gets five dollars off the regular admission price. Ill make sure i get tickets to all your games and as long as you make sure you get tickets to all my games and for homecoming we play on the same night which is Friday. **

**Anikag:what about cheerleading?**

**Fluffy: They have to come to the field right after school and practice till the game. When the game starts they send you the first row on the home bleachers and during halftime the erspective grades cheerleaders get on the field and cheer. **

**No1Uno: I hope we all get on the teams **

**Fluffy:Me too**

**Anikag:Me too.**

Just then Kaede called Sesshomaru and Inuyasha down to eat.

**Fluffy:I have to go eat dinner thn go to bed. Goodnight and talk to you tomorrow**

**No1Uno:Me too goodnight.**

**Anikag:Goodnight you two.**

As soon as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha log off so does Kagome who then goes on Yahoo and looks up stuff till dinner is ready. When it is ready Aiko calls Souta and Kagome down to eat and both come at the same time. As they are eating dinner Aiko asks Souta and Kagome if they finished their homework and they both answered yes and they conitued talking about the rest of their day. After dinner Kagome decides to take a shower in the morning and puts her pjs on bruhses her teeh and after turning her computer off goes to bed.


End file.
